Link Up
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruto pernah berharap, selamanya, Kak Kushina akan membagi waktunya hanya untuk Naruto. / "Aku mencintaimu, Kak." / (Lemon Content!)


Namanya _Uzumaki Kushina, 19 tahun._

Ketika kupandangi wajahnya, membuatku merasa bersyukur mempunyai sepupu sepertinya. Lengkung tipis di pagi hari membuat hati ini menghangat, sedikit gerak tubuh ragu menjadi bukti.

"Pagi, Naru!"

 _Sapa di tiap pagi yang kujalani seakan tak pernah membuatku berhenti bersyukur._

Ketika aku terbangun, maka netra akan menemukan dirinya bergelut dengan peralatan dapur. Satu kelebihan bahwa ia mempunyai kemampuan memasak yang mumpuni, untuk sekadar menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Kushina …."

 _*Hug!*_

"Na-Naru?!"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, Kak."

 _Ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku._

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, menelusup masuk ke lehernya dengan satu napas hangat menyapa.

Kushina terkikik geli. Tawa halusnya agak sedikit menyayat hati.

"Kau terlalu manja padaku, Naru. Bagaimana jika kau cari perempuan yang bisa kau peluk selain aku?"

"Enggak. Aku maunya cuma sama Kak Kushina aja."

" _Hahaha."_

 _Ia tertawa …._

 _Sungguh. Mungkin jika ia tahu perasaanku, ia tak ingin tawa itu keluar dari bibir merah muda manis yang belum pernah kucoba._

Iya. Satu fakta yang tak diketahui seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

" _Kak, aku mencintaimu …."_

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu. Lain kali, kau harus katakan itu pada orang lain, Naru."

— _Namun sayang, ia tak pernah menganggap serius perkataanku._

* * *

 _\- Link up_

 _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Note : Tribute to NaruKushi. Pengakuan; pernah bikin beberapa upeti untuk pasangan yang satu ini, tapi yang ke-publish cuma ini. Jangan kecewa kalo kurang ngena, karena belakangan memang agak cukup suka pake orang pertama. Terakhir, maaf kalo saya banyak dosa._

* * *

Mungkin jika aku mengaku pada dunia bahwa aku mencintai Uzumaki Kushina, sepupuku sendiri, dua tahun lebih tua dariku, maka kemungkinannya adalah Kushina yang tak akan mengakuiku.

Ketika kutemui tatap sayu violet yang ia miliki, di sini, di dada kiri ini, degup jantung secara tiba-tiba akan berubah ke tempo yang lebih cepat.

Kuakui, diri ini benar-benar aneh. Ketika Tuhan menunjukkanku bahwa perasaan yang kurasakan ini adalah dosa, aku malah berusaha untuk mendapatkan dosa itu. Untuk seukuran remaja yang akan mengakhiri masa sekolahnya, menyukai sepupunya sendiri, yang sedang dalam masa kuliah, adalah hal yang seharusnya tak kulakukan.

 _Namun mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Sikon seolah mendukung dosaku sendiri._

Ini terjadi di dua tahun yang lalu, saat dosa belum datang menusuk hati. Ketika Kushina mendengar kabarku, kabar sepupunya yang berakhir menjadi yatim piatu, ia memaksaku untuk tinggal di sini, di kosannya, hanya berdua, berbagi kasur yang sama, menikmati hidup dengan harap agar masa depan menjadi lebih baik.

 _Kushina tahu perasaan sedihku kala itu, karena faktanya, ia sendiri yatim piatu._

Kushina adalah perempuan yang keras kepala. Satu niat dengan didukung sifat keras kepalanya tak bisa kuhentikan ketika lidahnya bergerak mencoba mengatakan _aku akan bekerja untuk kehidupanmu, kehidupan kita, Naru._ Hela napas lesu kuulang beberapa kali saat itu. Dalam hati, ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin merepotkannya, dan biarkan diri ini mencari _part-time job_ dengan upah yang mampu membuat perutnya terisi di pagi hari.

Itu inginku, namun sayang, Kushina tak mengizinkannya saat itu.

Kushina memperlakukanku lebih dari yang aku kira. Ketika pagi datang dan langit-langit kamar menyapa pandang netra yang masih mengabur, Kushina sudah siap menggodaku dengan aroma yang muncul berasal dari dapur.

Di lain waktu, elus lembut satu tangan di ubun-ubun muncul di waktu berangkat sekolah saat Kushina menatapku. Entah kenapa ia selalu melakukan itu dengan tatap sayu, seolah tak merelakan aku pergi darinya.

Lalu, ketika sore tiba dan aku pulang di waktu yang tepat, Kushina tak akan ada di kosan. Aku memakluminya. Ia punya pekerjaan yang membuatku harus bisa memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Maka ketika ia pulang, ia akan tersenyum bahagia padaku, pada masakanku. Meski nyatanya, kedua tangan ini belum mampu membuat makanan yang setidaknya bisa memuaskan lidahnya.

Ketika kondisi buruk datang padaku, ia akan segera menyadarinya. _Termometer_ menunjukkan angka yang cukup tinggi, hingga ia memarahiku karena kecerobohanku di hari yang lalu. Ia akan berubah menjadi sosok seorang ibu. Membeli obat, menjagaku, hingga rela melewati pekerjaannya hanya demi diriku. Ia akan mengatakan _bodoh_ berulang kali saat aku berkata bahwa aku tak apa-apa. _Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Kak._

 _Semua kenangan manis selalu tercipta di hari yang datang._

 _Sungguh, itu merubah pandanganku pada seorang Uzumaki Kushina._

 _Seakan, waktu yang ia bagi hanya untukku, sepupunya, Uzumaki Naruto._

Maka ketika aku berlaku lembut dan selalu mendekat padanya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa aku hanya mencoba berlaku manja padanya, sebagai adik yang kesepian. Ia selalu tertawa melihat tingkahku. Meski nyatanya, bukan begitu.

Di lain hari, saat kata _suka_ terucap dengan peluk hangat muncul dari belakangnya, Kushina hanya tertawa sambil berkata sama. Ia masih menganggapku sebagai adik yang manja, namun nyatanya bukan begitu.

 _Hingga sampai sekarang, pandangnya akan diriku tetaplah sama._

Belakangan, bahkan satu minggu ini, Kushina sering pulang malam. Kushina yang harusnya kulihat membuka pintu di jam delapan malam, kini tak lagi ada, bahkan hingga diri ini terlelap. Aku hanya akan menemukannya saat hari esok tiba, dengan aroma makanan yang ia buat.

"Kak."

"Iya?"

"Belakangan, Kakak pergi ke mana?"

"Err … Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Naru."

"Kakak sering pulang malam. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir."

Kekhawatiran sekaligus pertanyaanku hanya dibalas dengan sebuah _head pat._ Aku menatapnya ragu saat lengkung tipis muncul untuk sekadar sebuah reaksi. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Kushina berubah?

"Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, Naru. Kau hanya perlu menelponku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

 _Bukan itu yang aku inginkan._

"—Dan ya, aku memang belakangan jarang ada di rumah. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir jika aku tidak pulang di waktu yang seharusnya ya, Naru."

 _Jujur, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir padamu, Kak._

"Tapi—"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Naru."

 _Kushina yang kukenal kini telah berubah._

 _Waktu yang kupikir hanya ia bagi untukku, kini telah tiada._

.

.

.

.

Di suatu waktu, kusadari bahwa diri ini tak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Maksudku, aku ingin merebut apa yang dulu pernah kupikirkan.

 _Uzumaki Kushina, yang membagi waktunya, hanya untukku._

Satu niat buruk muncul dalam diri. Niat untuk membolos sekolah tak lagi tertahankan. Maka ketika Kak Kushina akan melakukan hal yang ia biasa lakukan saat aku hendak berangkat ke sekolah, selanjutnya aku akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan menunggunya keluar apartemen untuk mengikuti bagaimana kesehariannya.

 _Jujur, kali ini, aku punya firasat yang buruk._

Ketika jarum pendek arloji di pergelangan tangan menunjukkan angka sembilan, aku melihat Kushina yang keluar dari apartemen. Penampilannya entah mengapa membuat hati ini tertegun. Kuakui, ia cantik.

Lalu, saat kuikuti dirinya hingga tiba di stasiun kereta, aku menemukan dirinya bersama seorang pria lain; helai pirang membingkai wajah tampannya dengan sikapnya yang begitu sopan juga ramah. Kushina memanggilnya dengan nama _Minato._ Saat itu, aku tersenyum simpul.

 _Kenapa aku malah cemburu?_

 _Ia berhak untuk mempunyai teman laki-laki, sebagaimana aku berhak mempunyai teman perempuan._

 _Tapi apa itu benar-benar temannya?_

 _Mengapa aku malah merasa cemburu?_

Aku tertawa, menertawai diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku berubah menjadi sosok yang egois seperti ini?

 _Ia berhak untuk mengenal siapapun._

 _Ia juga berhak mempunyai hubungan dengan orang lain, bahkan tanpa seizinku._

Pada akhirnya, situasi yang kuhadapi memaksaku untuk melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah. Sedikit tidak bersemangat kali ini. Kurasa, mungkin penyebabnya adalah Kushina.

 _Apa aku harus mengulangi lagi, pengakuanku padanya agar ia mengerti apa yang kurasakan?_

.

.

.

.

Belakangan, Kushina sering tidak pulang suatu hari. Alasan yang ia katakan berupa kalimat _Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik_ membuatku selalu terjaga di malam hari untuk hanya sekadar dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu di malam hari.

 _Sungguh. Saat itu, aku berharap Kushina bisa pulang lebih cepat._

Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan padanya, maka karena itu ia berpikir bahwa meninggalkanku sendirian di kosan adalah hal yang tak akan membuatku mati. Mungkin kesepian, tapi Kushina selalu berpikir positif terhadap diriku. Malah terkadang, ia menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih sore tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Naru, kau bisa pulang lebih sore hari ini?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Err ... Kau tahu kan? Ya, kau tahu."

"Tahu apanya?"

"Sudah, sudah. Pergilah bersama temanmu dan ingat kata-kataku, oke?"

 _Sama halnya seperti hari ini._

Gerak tubuhnya terlihat begitu kaku, menyadarkanku bahwa Kushina tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia berubah. Kushina yang kukenal telah berubah menjadi Kushina yang tak kutahu. Kushina yang dulu selalu membagi waktunya untukku kini telah menjauh.

Terkadang muncul pertanyaan, _mengapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?_

 _Apa karena pria bernama Minato itu?_

Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan itu. Sejak hari itu, dimana aku membuntuti Kushina sekadar untuk mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan, memaksaku untuk mengukir lengkung tipis di bibir dan memerintah kaki untuk melangkah mundur.

Karena saat itu aku berpikir, _Kushina bahagia dengan orang lain, mengapa aku harus menghancurkan kebahagiaannya?_

 _Semua itu seakan menjelaskanku bahwa aku semakin dan semakin mencintainya._

 _Mencintai Uzumaki Kushina, sepupuku sendiri yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku._

Aku selalu menuruti apa yang inginkan sebagai rasa hormatku padanya, namun untuk kali ini, berpikir menjadi pembangkang adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak mengiyakan apa yang Kushina katakan, namun yang kukatakan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Kushina yang dulu bukanlah perempuan seperti yang sekarang. Kushina yang dulu selalu memberikan _head pat_ saat waktu berangkat sekolah tiba. Kushina yang dulu adalah Kushina yang terkejut di malam hari kala menyantap buah tanganku, meski aku yakin, rasanya tidak seberapa. Yang jelas, banyak yang berubah dari Kushina.

Maka tolong maafkan aku, jika kali ini, aku melanggar perintahmu, Kak.

Karena itulah, ketika sore hari yang tiba, seharusnya aku tak berada di kosan, kini aku melanggar perintahnya. Firasat buru sejenak melintas dan mengganggu isi hati, seakan memberitahu bahwa ada yang tak beres.

Sore ini, aku cukup terkejut saat Kushina tak menutup pintu kosan. Biasanya, ia akan menyembunyikan kunci di suatu tempat rahasia yang kutahu, sehingga aku bisa masuk ke dalam jika seandainya ia tidak pulang lebih cepat dariku. Namun untuk kali ini, aku tak perlu mencari kunci. Pintunya terbuka hanya dengan satu kali memutar knop pintu saja.

"Kakak?"

 _Hening. Sejenak aku benar-benar menerima firasat buruk yang muncul di hati._

"Uh ... Minato- _kun_ …. _"_

 _Suara itu muncul dari kamar._

 _Ketika itu, hal terburuk telah datang menghampiri kepala, memberikan gambaran sebelum aku melihat apa yang terjadi dalam satu pandang netra._

Aku melangkah, meski aku tahu, mungkin, ini akan menjadi hal yang seharusnya tak kulihat atau hal semacam itu, namun untuk kali ini, aku harus melihatnya, melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.

 _Sejenak hati ingin memaksa, bahwa Kushina hanya milikku, selamanya._

" _Kushina_ …. _"_

" _Minato-kun_ …. _"_

 _Namun sayang, nyatanya, itu tak akan pernah bisa menjadi suatu fakta saat ini, dan mungkin nanti._

Kunikmati sensasi ini, sesuatu yang menjalar di dalam hati, kala mataku memperlihatkan kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa kuterima dengan hati yang tulus. Jemari kiri merayap ke dada kiri, sekadar ingin meredakan apa yang kini menjadi penyakit datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Di sini, dari sini, dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka, aku mendapati Kushina dengan tubuh polosnya—Untuk pertama kalinya, mata ini melihat hal yang tak seharusnya—tengah duduk di pinggir kasur. Di belakangnya, Minato, dengan tangan merayapi ke bagian dadanya. Satu jilatan di leher menjadi alasan mengapa mulutnya mengeluarkan desah nikmat dengan ekspresi bahagia.

 _Aku sendiri?  
_

 _Tentu saja, aku terkejut._

 _Hal terburuk yang kuduga benar-benar menjadi kenyataan._

 _Hahahaha._

 _Kenapa, kenapa air mata ini turun ke pipi?_

 _Eh?_

 _Kenapa ini terasa berdenyut di dada kiri?_

 _Kenapa semenyakitkan ini?_

 _Kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima jika Kushina berubah seperti ini?_

Hingga tanpa kusadari, langkah kaki membawaku pada kegelapan, dan enggan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arloji menunjukkan angka dua dini hari, dan aku, masih di sini, di taman, sendirian.

 _Kuakui, aku menangis, di sini._

Denyut di dada kiri masih terasa hingga kini. Jemari tangan tak mampu meredakan meski sedikit. Aku menunduk. Jujur, mengapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini?

Sialan.

Aku benar-benar merasa menyedihkan.

Satu hal yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini; Uzumaki Kushina.

Aku tak akan pernah menyangka jika perubahannya membawa satu trauma hati bagiku. Ia benar-benar berubah seperti yang tak kuinginkan. Ketika waktu yang kupikir bisa selamanya ia bagi padaku, pada akhirnya, apa yang kuharapkan tak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan.

 _Jika begini, pengakuanku tak akan pernah bisa ia pahami_ ….

Ini menyedihkan. Mengapa Kushina tak pernah mau mendengarkan pengakuanku?

Ketika kepala ini membayangkan apa yang sore tadi kulihat, denyut nyeri menelusuri tiap inchi dari hatiku. Seakan, aku benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya. Maksudku, Kushina disentuh orang lain.

Faktanya, tadi sore, persis yang kulihat, Kushina tak lagi suci seperti yang kubayangkan. Tubuhnya ternodai. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika ia belum pernah mencobanya dengan Minato. Satu tangan merayapi dadanya seakan menjelaskanku bahwa mereka pernah melakukan itu, sebelumnya. Gerak tanpa ragu yang dilakukan Minato meyakinkanku.

 _Sialan!_

 _Mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya?_

 _Uh_ ….

 _Sial. Lagi-lagi, aku menangis._

 _*Drrrrtt!*_

Ah, ponselku bergetar.

* * *

 _From : Onee-chan_

 _Subject : (Empty)_

 _Naru, kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang. Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang kau suka jika kau mau pulang._

* * *

 _Hahaha._

 _Kau mengkhawatirkanku?_

 _Disaat kau pernah berkata bahwa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu?_

 _Kau tak adil, Onee-chan._

 _Hahahaha._

 _Aku benar-benar egois._

 _Berpikir bahwa Kushina hanya milikku seorang adalah kesalahan yang fatal._

 _Mungkin lain kali, aku perlu menjadi pribadi yang mandiri._

Tenanglah, aku akan pulang. Aku butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk menyendiri.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku pulang ke kosan, sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

Dengan pintu kosan yang tak dikunci, dan aku menemukannya terlelap di kamar, sendiri.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat acak. Rambutnya berantakan. Andai kata jika aku tak salah, maka aku mengasumsikan jika dirinya tengah dipusingkan oleh sesuatu. Alasan mengapa asumsi itu muncul adalah sederhana; ekspresi tidurnya mewakili semuanya.

Aku menarik selimut, sekadar memberi hangat untuk Kushina. Aku tersenyum, meski kuakui, ini tidak tulus.

 _Mengapa, ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku tak bisa marah padanya?_

 _Pada apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku?_

 _Mengapa?_

"Uh ... Naru?"

Ah. Ia terbangun.

 _Sial._

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kak."

 _*Hug!*_

"Kakak?"

 _Ia memelukku._

 _Ini mengejutkan._

Ketika Kushina yang tak lagi kukenal, kini berubah sedikit demi sedikit hanya dari sebuah pelukan hangat. Kedua lengannya menelusup ke belakangku, menenggelamkan rupa manis yang ia punya saat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Aku tertawa miris. _Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?_

"Kau ke mana saja, bodoh?"

"Hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri" Ucapku sembari melepas kedua lengannya dariku.

 _Ia terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan._

"Na-Naru? Kenapa?"

 _Lengkung tipis di rupa kuberikan padanya._

" _Mulai besok, aku akan pergi dari sini. Tak apa kan?"_

 _Sudah kuduga, ia akan tampil dengan ekspresi yang beda._

 _Kushina tak terima jika aku pergi darinya._

 _Namun di sisi lain, aku tak bisa terima jika Kushina selalu seperti ini di dekatku._

 _Ini hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit nantinya._

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah diri, sedikit. Kau tak perlu khawatir—"

"Hentikan senyum palsu itu!"

"Kakak—"

"Katakan padaku, kenapa?!"

 _Tolong, jangan buat aku mengatakan tentang alasan yang sebenarnya._

 _Niat ini sudah bulat. Setidaknya biarkan rasa ini tenggelam seiring dengan aku meninggalkanmu, Kakak._

"Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, Kak."

"Tidak! Nyatanya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kakak enggak perlu tahu alasan—"

"Katakan!"

 _Hey._

 _Kenapa memaksa?_

 _Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama, ketika kau berkata bahwa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu._

Wajah Kushina mengeras. Jemarinya meremas bajuku dalam satu genggaman, menahanku agar kaki ini tak mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Kucoba untuk sedikit lebih tenang dan tak membawa ego, meski Kushina sedikit terbawa emosi saat menyadari bahwa aku mencoba menjadi sedikit keras kepala.

" _Huh_ …. _"_

"— _Dulu, kau bilang jika aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu, lalu mengapa sekarang aku tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama?"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Kau tak perlu—"_

 _*Slap!*_

 _Ia, Uzumaki Kushina, menamparku, untuk satu kali._

 _Ia menatapku dalam satu pandang netra yang marah. Di sisinya, leleh bening membasahi pipi. Namun sayang, jemari ini tak ingin menghapusnya._

 _Aku tak ingin mengasihinya._

 _Tolong, jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan alasannya, Kak._

" _Kenapa, kenapa kau berubah, Naru?"_

"— _Kau bukan Naru yang kukenal—"_

" _Itu kalimatku, bodoh!"_

 _Sial._

 _Aku terbawa emosi._

Kuakui, ada satu rasa nyeri di hati ketika mulut ini secara tak sengaja membentaknya dengan cukup keras. Gemetar dari tubuh yang berdiri menjadi bukti. Ia menangis, namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

 _Tolong aku._

 _Yang aku inginkan tidak lebih untuk tidak membawa hatiku pada kehancuran lagi, Kak._

"Na-Naru?"

"Cih! Kau berubah. Uzumaki Kushina yang dulu kukenal telah berubah."

"..."

"Tak ada lagi Kushina yang membagi waktunya hanya untukku. Semuanya, hanya akan berakhir menjadi anganku."

"Na-Naru—"

"Tak apa. Seperti yang kau bilang bukan, aku tak perlu khawatir padamu. Kau tak mengerti, Kak. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mencoba menipuku. Nyatanya, diri ini semakin tambah khawatir saat pria pirang bernama Minato itu ada untukmu."

"Ke-kenapa kau mengungkit dia?"

"Karena aku melihatmu tadi sore, di kamar, berdua dengannya, Kak!"

 _Cih._

 _Aku benci ini._

 _Mengapa aku menatapnya dengan satu rasa kesal di hati?_

"A-apa?"

"Karena itu, karena apa yang kulihat itulah, yang membuatku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku pergi. Kau tak tahu, bahkan tak ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan. Inginku hanyalah tak ingin menenggelamkan diri ini ke dalam kegelapan."

"I-itu artinya—"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Kak. Dan kau menghancurkan dosa yang menyenangkan ini di dalam hatiku. Kau puas, sekarang?"

 _Nyatanya, kau tak pernah mau memahami perasaanku, Kushina._

 _Sebanyak apapun aku mengatakan aku suka, aku cinta, aku ingin Uzumaki Kushina, kau tak akan pernah menganggap serius apa yang kukatakan padamu._

 _Jujur saja, aku kesal padamu._

 _Apa yang kau lakukan seolah mempermainkan perasaanku._

 _Kau tak pernah tahu saat kata 'Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku' muncul, hati ini akan sangat gelisah menanti pintu kosan untuk diketuk, sekadar meyakinkan bahwa kau tak apa. Kushina-ku baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Apa yang kudapatkan?_

 _Nyatanya, Uzumaki Kushina-ku hanya berakhir menjadi angan-angan._

 _Melihatmu sore tadi, meyakinkanku bahwa dosa ini sudah seharusnya kuhapus._

 _Iya. Memang perlu kuhapus, namun kupikir tidak seharusnya kau menunjukkan itu padaku, bukan?_

" _Hiks_ …. _"_

 _Kenapa kau menangis, bodoh?_

 _Lagipula, kenapa diri ini pada akhirnya mau mengapus air matanya?_

" _Maaf, maafkan aku, Naru."_

" _Berhentilah menangis, bodoh. Dan biarkan aku pergi."_

" _Enggak!"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Aku enggak mau Naru pergi!"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku sayang padamu!"_

 _Aku tertawa halus_ ….

 _Kenapa harus sekarang mengatakannya padaku?_

 _Kenapa tidak di waktu dulu?_

 _Apa karena aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu?_

 _Tolong, jangan buat dosa ini kembali bangkit, Kak._

" _Lepaskan aku, Kak."_

" _Enggak!"_

" _Jangan bertindak bodoh. Alasan mengapa aku pergi adalah aku muak pada ketidakpedulianmu pada perasaanku."_

" _Karena itulah, aku ingin memperbaikinya!"_

 _Apa yang kau katakan?_

" _Kau pikir, kau bisa memperbaikinya?"_

" _Ya!"_

" _Dengan cara?"_

 _*Hug!*_

 _Ia memelukku_ ….

 _Menarikku_ ….

 _Memaksa diri ini untuk menindihnya di atas kasur._

" _Kakak?"_

 _*Kiss!*_

 _Dia menciumku._

 _Sial._

 _Dosa ini kembali bangkit di dalam diri._

.

.

.

.

Wajah Kushina seakan mengabur dalam satu pandang netra, kala kamar menjadi gelap saat lampu dimatikan. Berteman dengan rembulan yang berpijar mengganti peran lampu sebagai penerang, namun tidak memberikan efek yang terlalu kuat.

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut untuk satu waktu. Untuk satu sisi, aku belum dan belum pernah siap untuk hal ini, meski nyatanya aku berada di atas Kushina dengan jemari tangan merayapi pipiku. Degup jantung berubah tempo, seiring dengan hawa napas terasa hangat menyemprot wajah dengan pandang mata sayu.

"Naru …."

"Kau egois, Kushina."

 _Aku menyebut namanya. Tiada sebutan Kakak sebagai tanda hormat._

Kudapati _violet_ miliknya mengabur, meleleh melalui ekor mata dengan pandang sayu mengiringi. Hawa dari napas yang begitu hangat terasa di kulit, ketika ia membuka mulutnya, memberi tanda, memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan dosa.

 _Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan._

Aku menciumnya, tidak lebih sebagai respon belaka. Ia memejamkan mata, saat bibir ini menikmati apa yang bisa ia beri. Satu keinginan hati; ingin rasanya aku menatap matanya, tenggelam, dan mengungkapkan bahwa yang kuinginkan sedari dulu hanyalah dirinya.

Yang kuberikan padanya bukanlah hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Ketika menyadari itu, diri ini seakan menjadi cemburu. Kushina bukanlah gadis yang polos. Aku yakin, _seks_ bukanlah hal yang baru pertama kali ia dengar.

Bahkan aku sendiri agak ragu menyebutnya _gadis_ atau _wanita._

Selaput tipis sebagai penghubung menjadi bukti bahwa bibir ini berhenti untuk memberi. Kelopak matanya terbuka, membiarkan safir biru ini menemukan _violet_ yang dulu ingin ia miliki.

 _Ingin rasanya mengakui; untuk saat ini, Uzumaki Kushina hanya milikku seorang._

Tak pernah melintas di kepala Kushina, sekadar mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah hal yang tabu, saat lengannya merayap lalu melingkar di punggungku. Ia benar-benar perempuan yang egois. Kenapa kau mencoba mengajakku melakukan ini?

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Naru."

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkan tubuhmu."

"Tapi aku ragu, sebenarnya seperti apa perasaanku saat ini?"

 _Ia bahkan ragu pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Kushina yang malang_ ….

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Sedari dulu, Kushina hanya menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya, sosok penting yang jika suatu saat nanti menghilang dari dirinya, maka ia akan menjadi sosok yang paling kesepian di muka bumi ini. Karena itulah, ketika Kushina mencoba untuk memberi, berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal tabu tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di kepalanya.

 _Aku sayang padamu_ yang terucap pun menjadi fakta. Berpikir bahwa ia mencintaiku?

 _Hahahaha._

Kushina mencintaiku kok, namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Yang Kushina inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanku.

Tanpa ia tahu, kebahagiaanku adalah dirinya.

" _Uh_ …. _"_

Jemari tangan ini menarik baju ke atas, tak lebih untuk memuaskan nafsu iblis yang bersarang di dalam diri. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, saat telapak tangan ini agak ragu untuk menyentuh apa yang menjadi satu-satunya fokus mata.

Kushina menatapku, masih dengan jemari merayap lembut di pipi.

"Kenapa ragu?"

"Melihat ini, membuatku terbayang sore yang lalu."

 _Kushina mengubah ekspresi, lalu menciumku._

"Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa _saat ini, Kakakmu hanya milikmu seorang?"_

 _Aku mengukir senyum miris. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya._

 _Sial._

 _Tolong, hentikan perasaan bersalah ini._

 _Tolong biarkan aku menikmati dosa yang tercipta._

 _Tolong aku—_

 _*Grep*_

" _Kak?"_

 _Kushina yang menolongku._

 _Menuntun tangan ini untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kusentuh._

" _Ah_ …. _"_

Mereka benar-benar halus, saat kulit telapak tangan ini menyentuh. Sekadar sekali remas tak akan membuatku cukup. Kushina juga berpikir begitu. Ia menangguk setuju saat tangan lain mencoba bergerak ke arah lain.

 _Sial._

 _Dosa ini benar-benar menyenangkan!_

Ketika Kushina berkata bahwa dirinya saat ini hanya milikku seorang, pikiran mesum seketika melintas di kepalaku, tentang apa yang akan kulakukan padanya mungkin agak sedikit menjijikkan.

"Tak apa, kau boleh melakukannya."

"Kau yakin, Kak?"

"Kenapa kau harus ragu?"

 _Kushina bahkan mengizinkanku._

Aku naik ke atas perut Kushina, lalu membuka _ritsleting_ celana, menunjukkan bahwa punyaku sudah siap dengan apa yang menjadi sensasi nyata. Sungguh, entah diri ini berakhir menjadi seperti ini saat Kushina mengizinkanku.

Hati ini seakan tak kuasa melihat Kushina tersenyum pilu, dengan tatap sayu, kala kucoba untuk melakukan apa yang kumau; menjepit diri di belahan dada, lalu menggerakkannya maju-mundur secara berulang kali. Aku tak menyangka, memperlakukan Kushina dengan seperti ini tak pernah ada di dalam kepala seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sebelumnya.

Tapi ketika satu pengakuan bahwa _Kushina saat ini hanyalah milikku_ membuat nafsu mengambil alih, merespon hingga ke otak untuk memerintah tubuh bahwa bebas untuk memperlakukan apapun terhadap Kushina.

 _Bukan sebagai Kushina yang kucintai, tapi sebagai Kushina yang merelakan tubuhnya untukku._

 _Sial!_

 _Mengapa aku berontak pada diriku sendiri?_

 _*Sluurp!*_

Kushina mempunyai sebuah permen di belahan dadanya, bergerak dengan tempo sedang, karena itulah lidah terjulur mencoba mencicipi bagaimana rasanya. Kutatap wajahnya, Kushina yang tak lagi kukenali. Sebelah mata berkedip untuk kode yang tak kupahami.

Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Kushina akan menjadi sehebat ini. Menyadari itu, membuatku berpikir seberapa jauh pengalaman yang ia miliki. Menemukan jawabannya hanya akan membawa diri ini ke jurang yang lebih dalam.

"Kau benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit rasanya, Kakak."

 _Kushina terdiam. Kudapati raut ekspresi di rupa sebagai sebuah respon._

Aku berhenti melakukan ini. Apa yang kulakukan hanya akan berakhir dengan pikiran yang memandang Kushina adalah sesuatu yang sudah sewajibnya untuk kunikmati, tidak dengan perasaan.

"Naru?"

Aku mundur ke belakang, tersenyum untuk waktu sebentar saat tatap takut muncul untukku. Aku menggeleng, menyakinkan bahwa aku tak akan pergi pada perempuan yang menyerahkan tubuhnya ini padaku.

 _Ya, dia menyerahkannya._

 _Ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menyerahkan hatinya pada orang macam diriku. Ia masih berpikir, mungkin malah masih ragu._

 _Begitu pula diriku, sadar bahwa yang bisa kumiliki hanyalah tubuhnya, namun tidak dengan hatinya._

 _Namun meskipun begitu, Kushina tak ingin sosok berharga sepertiku pergi darinya._

 _Ketika egonya memaksaku untuk selalu berada di sisi, membuatku mencapnya sebagai perempuan yang egois._

 _Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaanku, jika akhir dari cerita hidup ini persis seperti yang ia inginkan._

 _Menyedihkan._

Kulepas _hotpants_ yang dikenakannnya beserta apa yang menjadi penghalang dari gerbang dunia baru. Saat mata ini tak lepas dari apa yang menjadi fokus netra, jemari nakal iseng menusuk ke dalamnya.

Sesuai dugaan, Kushina akan mengeluarkan suara manis menggoda gendang telinga.

"Na-Naru …."

"Ini terlarang, apa kau tak apa?"

"Kau boleh memasukkannya."

" _Bagaimana dengan Minato?"_

" _Kenapa kau malah mengungkitnya?"_

 _Alasannya sederhana._

 _Dia orang yang penting buatmu, bukan?_

" _Karena, ini adalah hal yang salah, Kushina."_

" _Sama halnya seperti kau yang mencintaiku, Naru."_

 _Aku sadar._

 _Nyatanya, kami memang salah. Semuanya berdosa._

 _Hahaha._

 _Kenapa aku malah peduli pada hal ini?_

Nyatanya, Kushina tidak peduli walaupun ini terlarang sekalipun, karena pada dasarnya, apa yang bisa ia beri untukku hanyalah menghilangkan keinginanku untuk pergi darinya sebagai sebuah imbalan. Kushina tak bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Tapi di sini, di dada kiri ini, hidup bersama Kushina hanya akan membuatku sakit hati.

 _Lagipula, mengapa aku diberi dosa terindah seperti ini?_

" _Uh_ …. _"_

Kushina mengeluh, saat diri ini masuk ke tempat terlarang. Aku menghela napas, sedikit senyum pilu kuberi kala aku menyadari bahwa ini benar-benar berbeda seperti yang diduga banyak orang.

"Ka-Kakak."

"Maaf ya, Naru. Kau bukan orang yang pertama."

 _Mendengarnya, membuatku ingin menangis, rasanya._

Kucoba untuk meyakinkan hati, bahwa inilah dosa terindah yang bisa kubuat seumur hidupku. Bersatu di dalam satu tubuh bersama orang yang kucintai adalah hal yang mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan untuk yang kedua kali. Meski nyatanya, aku bukan orang yang pertama, yang menikmati sensasi betapa sempit dalam tubuhnya.

Kushina tak kuasa memberi satu senyum miris, saat air mata ini jatuh ke pipinya. Jemari mencoba merayapi kedua pipi, berbisik bahwa _kau tak perlu sedih. Saat ini, aku hanya milikmu_ namun nyatanya, itu tak akan mengubah kenyataan sedikitpun.

 _Kau tak pernah peduli pada perasaanku, Kushina._

Bahkan ketika hentakan ini kulakukan atas dasar betapa kecewanya diriku padamu, kau malah menikmatinya. Kau berpikir bahwa aku tenggelam dalam setan yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuh ini, namun kau salah. Aku kecewa, karena bukan aku yang menjadi pertama.

 _Aku yang selalu ada untukmu._

 _Aku yang menjagamu._

 _Aku, aku yang hidup bersamamu, lebih lama dari orang lain._

 _Aku yang akan menantimu ketika kau datang dengan raut rupa yang berbeda di tiap malam yang datang._

 _Bukan karena aku membenci saat kau dekat dengan orang lain._

 _Namun ketika kusadari, bahwa yang pertama telah muncul sebelum hari setelah pernikahan, membuatku menjadi benar-benar kecewa padamu._

 _Ini memilukan._

"Ah! Pelan-pelan, Naru!"

"..."

Tempo kupercepat. Hentakan di dalam tubuhnya tak lagi dapat kuhitung berapa jumlah seluruhnya. Ketika tangan ini tak tahan untuk menangkap apa yang menjadi asset berharga seorang wanita macam Kushina, perempuan yang kini kusetubuhi ini mengeluarkan satu desah nikmat yang berbeda.

"Aaaaahh!"

"..."

"Ah! Na-Naru, kumohon ja-jangan keluar di dalam!"

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Kushina memohon padaku._

Ini berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika kupikir membuang cairan di dalam tubuhnya adalah pilihan terbaik, seketika akal sehat berteriak mencoba mengingatkan diri bahwa aku tak boleh melakukan hal lebih. Karena itulah, aku mengeluarkannya, sehingga Kushina akan sigap untuk mendekat dan menjilatnya seperti sepotong es krim.

 _Lalu, aku mengotori wajahnya._

" _Kakak_ …. _"_

 _Kushina mengubah ekspresi, menatapku dengan agak sedikit memelas._

 _Aku ragu hanya sekadar untuk memberi senyum padanya._

" _Kau tak akan pergi, kan, Naruto?"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya ya?_

 _Kau bisa memanggil namaku?_

" _..."_

" _Naru?"_

" _Akan kupikirkan_ …. _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf, maafkan aku, Kushina._

 _Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu._

 _Pilihanku sudah bulat._

 _Meninggalkanmu adalah sebuah pilihan terbaik yang kupunya._

 _Di pagi buta ini, ketika kau membuka matamu, kau tak akan melihat lagi sosok yang selalu kau goda dengan harum aroma masakan yang kau buat untuk sarapan pagi._

 _Uzumaki Naruto tak lagi ada untukmu._

 _Maaf, maaf jika aku membuatmu menangis._

 _Sampai jumpa._

 _Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kita bisa bertemu kembali._

 _Salam, Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tiga tahun telah berlalu._

 _Ketika aku datang ke kota ini lagi, dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda saat aku tenggelam dalam dosa lama._

 _Lengkung tipis terukir di rupa tampan dikata orang, saat satu rumah dengan pesta pernikahan menjadi destinasiku._

 _Lagipula, menjadi tamu tak diundang itu bukanlah hal yang membahayakan bukan?  
_

 _Yang menikah juga keluargaku._

 _Maka ketika aku melangkah ke dalam, semua orang terpaku padaku, seolah kaget mengetahui bahwa ada sosok yang mirip dengan pengantin pria pemilik pesta._

 _Aku tertawa._

 _Ini memilukan._

 _Kudapati di depan sana, Kushina melangkah keluar rumah bersama sang suami dikait lengan di sisi. Renda-renda dari gaun putih mewah menyapu karpet merah memanjang sebagai tempat berpijaknya langkah-langkah suci._

 _Aku tersenyum._

 _Di saat yang sama, Kushina melihatku, namun segera diri ini berbalik dan meninggalkan pesta, hingga membuat pengantin wanita itu penuh dengan kecewa. Berlari ke arahku dan mengacaukan semuanya hanya akan menghancurkan momen-momen istimewa._

 _Lagipula, kenapa masih peduli padaku, bodoh?_

 _Selamat untukmu, Kushina._

 _Semoga dirimu bahagia._


End file.
